Sasuke's Unhealthy Obsession
by misabella
Summary: Team 7 learns about Sasuke's unhealthy obsession with Goldfish Crackers
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto...But I do own this bag of goldfish "munches happily"**

This is definitely a strange story...It's about team 7 finding out about Sasuke's unhealthy obsession with goldfish...yah...

* * *

"Sasuke! Open the door, it's me and Naruto!" Sakura yelled through the door of the Uchiha Mansion. 

"Uh…hold on…I'll be right there!" Sasuke yelled back. Sakura and Naruto waited outside of the door. Much scuffling could be heard inside the mansion, plus the sound of a plate smashing. Then the door opened and Sasuke came out looking like his regular emo self.

"Is everything alright, Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"Umm…ya, everything's fine, let's just go." He said.

"Kakashi-sensei said that we have a break from missions today and that we're all going to have a picnic!" Sakura said excitedly. Naruto just looked at Sasuke strangely, trying to figure out what exactly Sasuke was doing in his house.

A couple minutes later they met Kakashi in a grassy field nest to a pond with ducks in it. He was setting up a picnic blanket with a basket full of food.

"Oh boy! Food! Hey, Kakashi-sensei, you didn't happen to bring any ramen did you?"

"It's in the basket next to the bag of goldfish" Kakashi said

"Yah!!! Ramen!!!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke froze 'he…has…goldfish…' He thought.

"Sasuke, are you sure you're okay? You're just standing there." Sakura remarked after watching him stare blankly for while.

"Goldfish…" He mumbled. Robotically he sat down and drooled at the bag of goldfish sitting in the basket. Sakura looked at him strangely.

"Hey, teme, stop it, you're getting saliva all over my ramen!" Naruto practically yelled in his ear. Then Naruto reached for the bag of goldfish and shoveled a handful in his mouth. Sasuke gave him his signature death glare and growled.

"Hey...Sakura, did Sasuke just…growl at me?" Naruto said as he stuffed more goldfish crackers in his mouth.

"MY GOLDFISH! GIVE IT, DOBE!" Sasuke yelled. He tackled Naruto and strangled him until he let go of the goldfish bag. Then he grabbed and ran away laughing like a maniac.

"What just happened…?" Sakura said slowly. Naruto and Kakashi just sat there dumbstruck.

* * *

Haha...I cracked up in the middle of writing this, just imagine Sasuke strangling Naruto for a simple bag of goldfish...haha. Anyway, I'll add the next part (yes there is two parts) soon. Please review my awesome readers! reviews equals confidence boost. confidence boost equals more stories and chapters. 

-Misa ♥


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or else there would be tons of goldfish lying around every training ground.**

Yayz!! I finally got this updated!! Read and Review!!

"He…he…hehe…" Sasuke sat amid the piles of goldfish giggling like an obsessed maniac

"He…he…hehe…" Sasuke sat amid the piles of goldfish giggling like an obsessed maniac. Wait…he was an obsessed maniac. He cradled his precious bag of goldfish in his arms and stared stupidly at the door.

"Sasuke let me in!! I know you're in there!" Naruto yelled through the thick wood.

"NEVERRRRR!!" Sasuke yelled back.

**BOOM**

Naruto blasted the door open with his rasengan and revealed to everyone the inside of Sasuke's house. There piles of goldfish everywhere and even remnants of a bonfire in the middle of the room.

"What the hec, Dobe! You destroyed my door!" Sasuke yelled out from behind his goldfish couch. Naruto dragged him out from behind it and placed him in a spot where everyone could see him clearly. Not that anyone would want to see him in his state. Drool was pouring out from one side of his mouth and his eyes held a crazed look in them. He was also laughing. Hysterically.

"Naruto…Maybe we should just leave him alone…" Sakura said.

**-Sasuke's POV-**

Goldfish

Goldfish

Goldfish

Goldfish

Naruto and Sakura…

Look like goldfish…

"GOLDFISH!!"

**-End Sasuke's POV-**

Naruto and Sakura looked up in time to see a crazed Sasuke flying at them, teeth bared.

"AHHHH!" Sakura ran away screaming while Naruto tried to detach Sasuke from his arm.

"Let go of me, TEME!"

"GOLDFISHY!!"

Kakashi ran in and trapped Sasuke in a paralysis jutsu. A couple ANBU's came in a place Sasuke in a strait jacket.

"Alright, boys, you know what to do." Kakashi said.

The ANBU's dragged Sasuke away while he mumbled something incoherent.

"Kakashi-sensei… will Sasuke be ok?" Naruto asked.

"Yes he will, he just needs to spend a little time in the 'Happy House', Naruto." Kakashi said and led Naruto out of the goldfish filled house.

**THE END**

* * *

Read and Review please!!

-Misa


End file.
